


A tengu's Escape story

by DXLB_Dichter



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 03:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30066048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DXLB_Dichter/pseuds/DXLB_Dichter
Summary: Ported from Fanfiction.net





	A tengu's Escape story

This is a spinoff series which has no correlation with any game, Including touhou. Looking at you.

Also this is in 1st and 3rd person

Character profiles:

Tensoki

Gender: Male

Age: 16

Chapter 1:

So I woke up and there is nobody. I see that the building is collapsing and my IV cord is missing. I feel

sick. I got up and tried to open the door. But the door was jammed and I could not get the door open. I looked around and felt something near but back, which was a crowbar. I used it to open the door and I

looked around. There is blood everywhere making me think something severe happened around here. I

checked in other doors. No one is there except a dead scientist. There's a note in the room saying:

Subject 371- The person awoke and immediately grabbed a broken plank and knocked out a scientist, I

was in there and I did hide before that happened. I didn't expect him to awake. But all I know now is that I

must get the military to come in. (Unrecognizable)

I tripped in the gap that the plank was and I got up. I went back outside and I tried open a new door, but it

was also locked, I went back and grabbed the crowbar, but it wouldn't budge, I looked around and

noticed some pockys (or pockies) and grabbed them, I looked around some more and noticed a vent, I open the vent and went in, I saw something inside but I couldn't make it out, I noticed that the end has

been boarded up, and I knocked it out, as I got out I noticed another scientist, I went over but I noticed he

was alive, I found gauze next to him and applied it to him, I saw him wake up and he starting to panic, I

tried to calm him but it didn't work, I pulled out the pockys (pockies) and I offered him one, he started to

calm down at this point, I talked to him and he said that someone escaped and killed many scientists

and that he managed to escape by boarding up the vent, he said that he had some wings and said I had them too, I looked at my back and I saw them and started to panic a little bit, he said to calm down and I

did, before I left he told me to have a weapon stating that this might be used to defeat this subject. I reboarded the vent before I left.


End file.
